1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-speed wireless data communication card device for simultaneous data/voice communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal, such as a portable computer or personal digital assistant (PDA), is transmits and receives data wirelessly using a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) mobile communication method, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) communication method or etc.
The CDMA method has an advantage in that wireless data communication can be performed over long distances to far-away regions through the use of national network facilities. The wireless LAN method is advantageous in that a network usage fee is low and data is transferred at a high data rate of 11 Mbps.
However, the CDMA method is disadvantageous in that a network usage fee is high and data is transmitted and received at a lower data rate of 144 Kbps˜2 Mbps than that of the wireless LAN method, resulting in inconvenience to a user. Moreover, the wireless LAN method has a disadvantage in that data can be transmitted and received only within a limited range, namely, the data transmission/reception is subject to limitations in distance and region. Furthermore, a conventional wireless data communication user has to change and use a wireless data communication card containing a mobile communication module of a CDMA type and a wireless data communication card containing a wireless LAN module of a wireless LAN type, resulting in an increased economic burden.
One approach to the above problems is shown in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2001-74609 (entitled “CARD DEVICE FOR WIRELESS DATA COMMUNICATION”), invented and filed by this inventor.
The above wireless data communication card device comprises a wireless LAN module and mobile communication module in an integrated manner, thereby performing a CDMA wireless data communication method and a wireless LAN data communication method in a single terminal. Therefore, this card device can solve the inconvenience of changing and inserting each wireless data communication card in a portable computer or PDA.
However, the wireless data communication card device is inconvenient to use in that the CDMA module cannot be used while data communication is performed through the wireless LAN module, and the wireless LAN module cannot be used while data communication is performed through the CDMA module. In particular, the CDMA module is able to support voice communication as well as data communication. In this regard, there is a need for a wireless data communication card device capable of performing voice communication through the CDMA module at the same time as data communication through the wireless LAN module.